El ultimo heredero
by miriamxd27
Summary: El más fuerte de su dinastía, el futuro Rey, tenia la vida que los dioses siempre quisieron para él, pero encontró a su destino... o mejor dicho su destino lo encontró a él y todo se torció.


Sesshomaru Taisho era el ídolo de todas las tierras Shikon, era conocido como el Caballero de la Luna, nunca existió uno como él y nunca existirá. Su familia era de las más poderosas de todo el continente, se dice que la diosa de la Luna los dejo bañarse en sus aguas y el por eso de su aspecto, se dice que también les dio a 3 demonios perros, Sounga un demonio más negro que la noche y con los ojos rojos, Tesseiga un demonio gris con los ojos azules y por ultimo Tenseiga el demonio blanco con la característica de los ojos ámbares, los demonios que cabalgaron los Taisho para conquistar el continente Shikon, pero los demonios no fueron para siempre, Tesseiga y Sounga murieron 50 años después, sus amos veían con temor a Tenseiga pues el pronto se uniría a sus hermanos, antes de ver morir al último demonio decidieron beber de sus sangre obteniendo el poder de convertirse en Demonios

Los Taisho venían de tierras lejanas conocidas como Meidou, pero aun cuando varios de sus antepasados eran crueles y despiadados, Sesshomaru era un ser diferente, sería un buen Rey… a pesar de no hablar mucho y tener un carácter frio y recto, Sesshomaru no dudaba en proteger al que era débil, sería un gran Rey, uno justo… uno digno de llevar la corona

Su padre Inu no Taisho y su madre Irasue estaban orgulloso de su hijo, ese ser personificaba las virtudes de la caballería, honorable en la lucha, diestro en combate, destacado guerrero. Jamás decepciono a nadie siempre hizo que se sintieran orgullosos de él. Alto, fuerte, proveedor de gran belleza, con el cabello platinado y sus ojos color ámbar, una belleza espectral… como todos en su familia. Su aspecto lo delataba, sangre de demonio corría por sus venas, poderosa, una sangre que no podía mezclarse con cualquiera… tal vez los demonios perros se habían extinguido, pero ellos no. La semilla era fuerte, esa era la esperanza de su dinastía.

Sesshomaru tenía claro su deber, si iba a ser rey necesitaba un heredero. Salió en busca de su dama prometida y después de dos años de búsqueda, pareció haberla encontrado, una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos, hermana de su ahora aliado, Naraku Senaka, se unió en matrimonio con la princesa y pronto la embarazó. Todo parecía ir bien, los dioses bendecían a los Taisho, la Familia de Sesshomaru prosperaba. Hasta el día en que la conoció…

Cuando los Taisho conquistaron el continente, llego un grupo de monjes y sacerdotisas de gran poder a darle su lealtad a los demonios, pero Seishiro Taisho, el Tátara Abuelo de Sesshomaru dudo de ellos y lucho contra el líder de esos monjes y así perdió la vida, el padre de Seishiro hizo una alianza con ellos y decidió darles el Norte a gobernar y resguardar el continente de demonios o invasores extranjeros…

Y así seria, La familia Higurashi protegería a los Taisho.

Por eso en los torneos para hacer unificar más las alianzas y evitar que los demás Lores se alzaran en armas. En uno de los torneos la vio, ella una Miko de las tierras del norte, alta hasta casi llegarle a la barbilla, blanca como la nieve que prosperaba en el norte, sus ojos azules como el mismo mar, su cabello oscuro como la misma noche caía frágilmente hasta sus caderas y una rosa azul la adornaba. Nunca en toda su vida había visto tanta belleza. Kagome Higurashi, era una de los descendientes de los monjes y sacerdotisas más fuertes de antaño, una miko guerrera, era conocida por mantener la barrera del norte y por la purificación de demonios extranjeros, una humana decidida, una mujer de pelea, una mujer decidida a dar todo por sus familia y señores. De apariencia fría como el invierno, pero con solo una mirada dorada de aquel ser basto para que las murallas de su frio corazón se derritieran.

Parecía que el destino quería jugar cruelmente con estos dos, puesto que ambos tenían a alguien a quien corresponder. Kagome Higurashi estaba prometida a Naraku Senaka el demonio de las tierras del Sur, un gran señor y Sesshomaru Taisho tenía esperando a su esposa, a su pequeña hija Kanna y a su recién nacido hijo Hakudoshi.

\- Lord Sesshomaru permítame presentarle a mi futura esposa – dijo sujetando suavemente la mano de su prometida – La Sacerdotisa de las murallas de invierno, Kagome Higurashi.

\- Un gusto en conocerla, Mi lady – dijo Kagura sonriendo dulcemente, mientras que solamente Sesshomaru la miraba con intensidad

En una de las noches de los torneos Kagome salió a caminar, estar tan cerca del príncipe Taisho la ponía nerviosa y más cuando lo descubría mirándola. Su abrigo de las tierras del norte la protegían de ese horrible invierno, camino por gran rato hasta que llego a un lugar donde el agua no se había congelado, unos árboles de Sakura dejaba caer sus hojas y la luna bañaba el lugar, haciéndolo ver mágico.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí tan noche? – pregunto el Príncipe a su espalda, la había seguido desde que salió de su cuarto.

Kagome solo sintió un pequeño escalofrió subir por su columna. Volteo a mirarlo y la luz de la luna bañaba su perfecta cara y sus delicados cabellos plata, su corazón dio un vuelco – Solamente vine a caminar un rato

Sesshomaru no podía ocultarlo, esta mujer lo volvía loco con tan solo mirarla… Y entonces sucedió, se movió tan rápido que la joven sacerdotisa no pudo leer sus movimientos, la sujeto firmemente de aquella delicada cintura y la jalo contra si dándole un delicado beso. Ella solo cerro sus ojos ante tal hecho y se dejó llevar por el joven príncipe.

Él le había robado un beso y ella robo su corazón para siempre.

Antes de que los Taisho conquistaran el continente de Shikon, los seres de aquella tierra tenían conflictos sin sentido, guerras por mil causas, pero en la guerra de las Almas, el motivo fue el más simple y a la vez el más desgarrador de todos. En esta guerra más que luchar por poder o por la toma del Reino, lo que se peleo fue el amor de una miko.

Porque él la amaba y porque ella lo amaba a él, porque ambos renunciaron a todo y se fugaron, porque Sesshomaru mando al diablo el honor por poseerla. Pero no solo Sesshomaru la amaba, sino también otro, Naraku Senaka, también conocido como el demonio de la Obscuridad. Que no quiso aceptar la realidad y se alzó en armas proclamando que la mujer de su vida había sido raptada por el Caballero de la luna.

Antes de que el continente de enterará de la locura del príncipe, Sesshomaru fue a hablar con padre.

\- Sesshomaru – dijo el hombre sentado en su trono

\- Padre – dijo dando una leve reverencia a su padre, su madre Irasue tomaba de la mano a su pequeño hermano Inuyasha

\- Dime ¿porque no estás en los valles del Oeste? – dijo mirando tranquilamente a su hijo

Sesshomaru guardo silencio mientras le mantenía su mirada a su padre. Y entonces las puertas del trono se abrieron dejando pasar a la sacerdotisa, los Taisho ahogaron un gemido, ella significaba problemas y más por el abultado vientre.

\- Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho – dijo Inu no Taisho

\- La amo – esa afirmación dejo helados a todos los presentes, tanto los soldados como sus padres quedaron de piedra, la joven sacerdotisa solo se colocó a su lado sonrojándose por esas palabras

\- Sabes que no será sencillo… - dijo su padre mirando duramente a los jóvenes – Ella esta prometida a un Lord…

\- La he marcado como mía

Ambos, padre e hijo se miraron por un segundo, su familia siempre se apoyaba, en cualquier decisión y esta vez no sería la excepción, si su hijo la había marco era por una razón y los dioses tenían que aprobarlo.

\- Sabes que la guerra esta próxima, al escogerla a ella, pero apoyare tu decisión.

Cuando Naraku Senaka fue hablar con los sacerdotes del Norte acerca del rapto de su heredera, Souta Higurashi, exploto en ira, tantos años de servicio y les pagaban así, los del norte fueron a la guerra a recuperar a su amada Lady.

Los amantes huyeron más allá de las tierras del oeste, aun castillo en un lugar escondido por las mesetas y el bosque, escaparon de la intolerancia de todos, viviendo su amor, ocultos, alejados del infierno que se desato en el reino. El castillo de los sueños, pero ahí fue donde murieron todos los sueños de ambos amantes. La guerra duro varios años y se compusieron miles de canciones, pero al final la historia solo la cantaron los vencedores.

El final llegó, todo sucedió un solo día…. El mismo bastardo día… que se tiño de rojo ante tanta tragedia. En la capital, un grupo de Jóvenes conocidos como "Los 7 guerreros" se ganaron el apodo de Matareyes, esparcidos por la sala del trono de Inu no Taisho, vestidos con sus armaduras azules, miraban su obra satisfechos puesto que el rey se encontraba con todo tipo de arma incrustado en su cuerpo.

En la villa del Oeste, Kagura Senaka fue asesinada, junto a sus dos pequeños hijos.

En la batalla del Monte de las animas, El Caballero de la Luna peleaba fieramente con Naraku Senaka, en medio del claro… Dos seres sobrenaturales se enfrentaron peleándose un reino y el derecho al amor de una miko. Ambos la amaban y no importaba a quien había elegido ella… No importase que llevase su marca, no importaba que Kagome tuviese al pequeño, el ultimo heredero de la Dinastía Taisho, no importaba nada porque Naraku, ciego y con el orgullo herido, no quiso ver la cruda verdad.

Souta llego al castillo, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde la encontró, su hermana, había ido a la guerra con tal de salvarla de las garras de aquel demonio que la había apartado de su lado, estaba preparado para cualquier escenario, pero lo que vio al entrar lo dejo helado…

\- Souta – susurro débilmente mirándolo. Ella se encontraba apretando suavemente a un bebe contra su pecho, todo esto era su culpa, ella sabía que por ella todo se había ido al diablo… por haberse enamorado de un ser que no era de ella, por haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a quien no debía y haberle dado un heredero a quien no se le tenía que dar, ella desde un inicio tenía que casarse con el mejor aliado de su ahora amado señor, eso había desencadenado la pelea, eso los había llevado a la guerra, eso los había llevado a la extinción…

\- Kagome ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo desde la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos. Él era el señor de las penínsulas de invierno y tenía que velar por el bienestar de su familia, ella le había enseñado algunas cosas de caza y diplomacia, una de las personas más importantes en su vida y ahora la perdía… La historia que conto Naraku a él no era lo que veía, amor fue lo que impulso a ambos amantes ante tal hecho.

El corrió a su lado y tomo su mano – No hables, te recuperaras, lo prometo… - dijo besando sus nudillos - ¡Rápido! ¡Ir por un curandero!

Ella lo miro con tristeza, conocía su final… sabia su final… sabía lo que era dejar atrás su puesto y apellido, ella había sopesado las consecuencias, ella podía fácilmente pudo deshacerse de ese niño, pero no podía, lo amaba con toda su existencia, a su amado demonio, el ser más excepcional que había conocido… al Inolvidable Sesshomaru Taisho. Y estaba muriendo, como consecuencia del parto… también fallecía de tristeza… Porque el Taiyoukai Perro había sido derrotado en combate, porque su cadáver que había quedado hincado en un claro de árboles mirando al cielo, con su cabello platinado manchado de sangre. Un final mediocre para una estirpe gloriosa.

La sangre escurría desde su interior y a ella la abandonaban las fuerzas, sin embargo, apretaba al niño contra sí temiendo que se lo arrebatasen. Leyó el significado de la mirada de su hermano, ese niño era el legítimo Heredero de las tierras del Shikon… – No hace falta… - un suspiro y volteo a mirar a la criatura que se mantenía dormida – debes saberlo…

\- No, Kagome – dijo cerrando los ojos…

\- Tienes que saberlo…

\- El futuro para ese niño iba hacer difícil.

\- Sesshomaru me marco… - dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando que las gruesas lagrimas que retenía por fin salieran… la primera persona que en verdad amaba y lo alejaban de su lado… - él no me iba a convertir en una más… soy la única que ha llevado su marca, ningún hijo suyo iba a pasar por bastardo… y menos el nuestro… y ahora no importa más… Todos están muertos…

Souta asintió, no había que ser tonto para saber a lo que se refería su hermana. Con todos los Taisho muertos y un nuevo rey, la vida del ultimo heredero de la dinastía Taisho, corría peligro. Si alguien sospechase, si alguien llegaba a saberlo…

\- Es un demonio…

\- También tiene mi sangre… - dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano ensangrentada por su cabello azabache, tratando de no despertarlo – Él lo lograra… es un Taisho después de todo…

Él pequeño bebe en sus brazos, fue abriendo sus ojos hasta mostrar un precioso color ámbar, esos ojos que cualquier ser que pisara la tierra lograría reconocer, daban a entender la mezcla de sangres de aquellos dos seres, la sangre de aquel demonio corría por las venas de esta inocente criatura…

\- Prométemelo Souta… - continuo Kagome cediéndole a su hijo – Prométeme que protegerás a este niño… Prométeme que lo criaras como tuyo y no permitirás que nadie lo lastime

\- Kagome – dijo con el niño en brazos, en su mente se debatía el honor y el deber. El honor con su hermana o el deber con su ahora nuevo rey.

\- Prométeme que protegerás a mi hijo…

Meses después Souta volvió a las tierras invernales del norte con un pequeño en brazos. Su esposa Hitomi Higurashi lo esperaba con dos niñas a su lado. Cuando Souta bajo del caballo, Hitomi noto al niño que llevaba en brazos, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella solo con mirarlo supo de quien se trataba, sonrío comprensiblemente

\- No te preocupes – dijo agarrando suavemente su rostro – Lo criaremos juntos.

\- Souta solo dejo rodar un lagrima para besar a su esposa y cederle al niño.

\- ¿Quién es ese bebe mamá? – dijo una de las niñas

\- Su padre nos ha traído un regalo – dijo para hincarse y mostrarles al pequeño niño – es su nuevo hermano.

Y ahí en las tierras de invierno, el joven creció, escondido de todos aquellos espías que aun buscaban a alguien de la estirpe Taisho, saco las características de su descendencia, creció intelectualmente como un futuro Lord, creció en el ámbito de la lucha y batalla, su carácter frio como el de su padre, la lealtad de su madre y el honor de ambos. La mezcla de sangres dio un ser perfecto, un príncipe que sin necesidad de preguntar obtuvo la verdad de sus padres.

Y ahora 10 años después intentaría recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo.


End file.
